Pulverized fuel is mixed with air, and pneumatically transported from a pulverizer to a furnace through a series of pipes. Furnaces typically have multiple burners spaced-apart, so an initial pipe accepting pulverized fuel from the pulverizer must split into branches in order to introduce fuel to each burner. Conventional riffler assemblies, such as the Pulverized Coal Distributor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,634 to S. A. Jacques, include a plurality of fixed, evenly spaced-apart triangular plates with flanges on alternating sides of the plates in order to form two sets of discharge channels, a first set directing pulverized fuel to a first branch and a second set directing pulverized fuel to a second branch.